You and I
by SnowPrincess12888
Summary: This is Seddie story. It takes place after Sam has been gone for six years and is set to Lady Gaga's You and I.


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Lady Gaga's song You and I.

**It's been a long time since I came around. It's been a long time, but I'm back in town. This time I'm not leaving without you. **

It had been six years since I stepped foot in the city of Seattle. It had been six years since I had seen his face. I still didn't know how but two years ago he had managed to find me. He called but never said a word. Still I knew it was him. I had cut off everyone the night I left. Some how though here I was, trying to get back what I had left.

_Flashback_

"_Where are you going?" he asked groggily as I untangled myself from him on the couch._

"_Just to the bathroom." I lied. "Go back to sleep."_

I pushed the thoughts of that night away; and wonder for the millionth time since I stepped off the plane why I was here? I had spent the last six years running from the feelings I felt that night. Now two years after he managed track down a number and call me I had come back. He didn't even speak to me. Something about that call though had stuck with me over the last two years. So here I was back in Seattle needing to see him.

For all the running I had done it didn't change the fact that I still loved him. It was scary how everywhere I looked I was assaulted by memories of him and I. There was the bus stop he used to pick me up at when my mom and I would fight. The playground where we would go to look at the stars. For some reason my plan was to go to Bushwell. I wasn't sure if he still even lived there. However I thought it was a good place to start.

I had just turned on to the street that the groovy smoothie was on, when I was stopped dead in my tracks. Where the groovy smoothie used to stand now stood a bar. Not just any bar though. A bar called "Benson's". My head told me it was just a coincidence. I'm guessing my heart thought otherwise. Before I could actually register what I was doing, I was paying the cover charge and stepping inside.

You can imagine my shock when I saw behind the bar performing some sort of bottle juggling show was none other than Freddie Benson. Did his mom know he was here? Just the sight of him after so long sent me reeling back to the night I left. The night we graduated high school. The night we'd made love for the first time.

**You taste like whiskey when you kiss me oh. I'd give anything again to be your baby doll. This time I'm not leaving without you. **

_Flashback_

"_I love you." He whispered as we fell onto the couch in the trailer I shared with my mom. _

"_I love you too." I whispered back. _

_Then he kissed me. His mouth tasted of jack and coke and I was sure that if I hadn't been drinking tonight too I could get drunk off that kiss. His hands gently trailed up and down my body. I moaned and arched into his touch when he began to message my breasts. This caused him to moan as well and I felt him harden against me. _

"_Make love to me Freddie." I gasped as he kissed my neck._

"_Sure thing baby doll." He said with a smirk as he removed my shirt._

Pulling myself from the memory of that night I tried to leave before he could see me. As fate would have it though I made the mistake of looking back. Our eyes locked and the look on his face said stay.

**Sit back down where you belong, in corner of my bar with your high heels on. **

For some reason that look made me freeze. I knew there was no way around it I had to stay. I found a spot in the corner of the bar and waited. It wasn't long before he came over to me. Instead of speaking he grabbed me by the hand; leading me through the crowd. He brought us to the door of a backroom office and let me in. When he shut and locked the door I expected him to turn around and start yelling at me. Instead when he turned to me he kissed me. Slowly he lowered us to the couch in the office. Our lips never breaking contact. When my back came into contact with the couch I recognized it instantly. It was the couch we had made love on the first time.

**Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me. "Something, something about this place. Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face." Something, something about my cool Seattle guy. There's something about baby you and I. **

When I was sixteen Sam and I broke up in the elevator and I thought that was the worse night of my life. Little did I know that a year later she was going to sleep with me and then leave.

_Flashback_

"_Where are you going?" I asked as she got up. The loss of her body heat and weight had woken me. _

"_Just to the bathroom." She said "Go back to sleep."_

_When I woke up she was gone. She hadn't even left a note. All I had left of her was the memory of that night and the couch. _

For years I had held onto the hope that she would return. I had spent tons of time and money trying to find her. Two years ago I had finally gotten a number for her. However once I had dialed and she had picked up I couldn't find the nerve to speak. After that I finally let her go.

**Its been two years since I let you go. I couldn't listen to a joke or rock-n-roll. Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart. **

After that I slipped into a worse depression than I had when she first left. Then somehow Carly had convinced me to go Vegas with her. One night while walking the stripe we stopped to watch a bar tending show. The show had amazed me so much that the next day I signed up for a class on how to do it. I spent a month in Vegas learning how to bartend. Now two years later I ran one of the most successful bars in Seattle.

I knew immediately when she walked into the room. It was like the air in the place changed. It became electric charged. When I looked up and saw her standing there; I was instantly transported back to the night of my seventieth birthday.

**On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold. With a guitar strumming and no clothes. This time I'm not leaving without you. **

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my room on my laptop when the video chat icon popped up. _

"_Sup nub?" Sam said her face filling up the screen._

"_Hey" I said back as she backed away from the camera. _

_With that I noticed the guitar and her lack of clothing. However before I could say anything she began to sing. I was entranced at the sound of her voice and the exposed flesh I could see. I also was entranced by the images my mind was coming up with of the parts I couldn't see. _

"_Happy Birthday." Was all she said before shutting off the camera and leaving me stunned. _

The moment she noticed me looking at her I could tell she wanted to bolt. It didn't know why she was here, but I knew I couldn't let her leave. I needed her to stay. After the six long years she had been gone I needed her to be here again now. As our eyes locked I fixed her with a look commanding her to stay.

**Sit back down where you belong in the corner of my bar with your high heels on. **

I finished up my show and quickly made my way over to her. Taking her hand I felt the familiar shock that always came when Sam and I made contact with one another. I lead her to my office and once inside I just couldn't keep myself from kissing her. Thankfully she didn't protest and kissed me back with same need and intensity. As we continued to kiss I lowered her back till she was lying on the couch with me on top of her.

**Sit back down on the couch where we made love for the first time and you said to me. "Something, something about this place. Something about lonely nights and your lipstick on my face. Something about your cool Seattle guy." There's something about baby you and I. **

Making love to Freddie again had been amazing, I still couldn't believe that after all these years I could be reduce to my teenage self at a simple touch and kiss. I knew laying there in his arms this was where I was meant to be. I loved him, I didn't know why I had run the first time. I did know though that I wasn't about to run again. This right here is where I was always meant to be. This was my heaven.

**We've got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent. Because you can't buy a house in heaven. There only three men that I'm a serve my whole life. It's my daddy, and Seattle, and Jesus Christ. **

I laid there in the aftermath of our love making holding tightly on to Sam. I feared if I let her go she'd run again. I loved her so much. The six years that she had been gone hadn't changed that. If anything it made my love for her stronger.

**Something about the chase (Six whole years.)**

"You're not going to leave again?" I asked when I had finally found the courage to speak.

"Only if that is how you're going to say hello every time I come back." She replied with a laugh.

**Something about just knowing when it's right. There's something about baby you and I. **

He asked if I was going to leave again. Of course I gave him a sarcastic remark. Truth was though I wasn't. I should have never left in the first place. I had everything I needed and wanted right here in his arms.

"No, I'm not going to leave again. I'm especially not going to leave again without you." I said shifting to look him in the eyes. "I love you Freddie."

"I love you too Sam. Always have and always will." He replied placing a light kiss in my lips.

We spent the rest of the night blissfully lying in each other's arms.

**It's been a long time since I came around. It's been a long time but I'm back in town. This time I'm not leaving without you. **


End file.
